United Republic of Ohio (1962: The Apocalypse)
Stats The Untied Republic of Ohio is a Columbus based survivor state. It was founded in 1978 when the republics of West Ohio, Columbus, North-East Ohio and the Eire Commonwealth decided to unite to defend themselves from the Kingdom of Michigan. It considers itself to be the successor to the short lived Republic of Ohio that fell in 1966, due to a power struggle between Jim Rhodes and Michael DiSalle. The Republic of Vandalia joined the Untied Republic of Ohio in 1985. History Explorers set up friendly relations with New England Republic in 1967 and the Confederation of Carolina and Virginia 1969. Ecomny Glass Before doomsday Ohio was the largest producer of glass in the United States. Doomsday and the conquest of Toledo by Michigan have crippled it. The glass industry has since greatly recovered. With Toledo part of Michigan the biggest center of Ohio’s glass industry is Clarksburg. Clarksburg is home to plants for major firms like Anchor Hocking, Atlas Glass, and Owens-Vandalia. Smaller glass firms in Clarksburg include Master Glass, Wilson Glass, Imperial Glass ,and Fostoria Glass. Other centers of glass making include the Huntington and Columbus metropolitan areas Steell Ohio has a large steel industry. The main the center of steel industry in Ohio Is Youngstown which is the headquarters for Ohio’s two largest steel firms Youngstown Sheet and Tube and Republic Steel. Armco Steel, Ohio’s third largest steel company is base in the greater Dayton area. The Wheeling Metro Area and the Huntington Metro Area are also major steel industry centers Electronics Agriculture Automotive Ohio has several automotive companies. Many are named for old pre WW2 era Ohio auto manufactures One of Ohio largest motor firms is the King Motor Company of Athens. It was founded in 1947 as Midget Motors Manufacturing Co. They were known for producing a micro car called the King Midget. Because, oil became scare after doomsday, the fuel efficient King Midget became attractive. During the 80’s, Ohio started to import oil to supplement their domestic petroleum production. Thus, people could afford bigger cars, so Midget Motors changed their name to and started producing larger vehicles Another major Ohio motor company is the United Motor Company of Canton. United Motors was found in 1991 by the merger of 3 postdoomsday firms. Aerospace, In 1982 a state Aerospace firm called Wright Aerospace, was formed to make planes for the Ohio air force. Wright Aerospace was based out of the old North American Aviation facility in Columbus. In 1994 Wright Aerospace reopened the old Pratt and Whitney facility in Clarksburg. In 2008 Wright Aerospace opened a new complex in Dayton. Energy, Textiles Toys The toy industry of Ohio is small. Ohio’s only major toy company is Buckeye toys of Akron. Some of their products include the hot rod series of miniature cars and the daisy line of fashion dolls. Buckeye Toys owns Buckeye Comics one of the largest comic publishers in the Midwest. Other Sport Media Category:USA Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:(1962: The Apocalypse)